


Home

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: To Jack, Felix, and Mark, home is more than just a place...





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this is sappy. I had the idea, I wrote the idea, here it is. I hope you enjoy! (Possible trigger warning just in case) For LightningCloud9000, and anyone else who is in a bad place, because things can only go up from here. Life will get better, just hang in there.

Felix had always had a hard time calling his house his home. Sure, it was a nice place. As a YouTuber, he had more money than he could ever spend, sohe could buy anything he wanted. Except sleep. He had always struggled with insomnia, unable to rest for days at a time. It led to headaches and burning eyes, even hallucinations. So, once Felix had made his fortune off of YouTube, he started trying medications. He could afford them now, and he'd been sure they would make things better. Oh how hopeful he'd been. Nothing worked. Nothing ever worked. Felix tried all sorts of pills, natural herbs, salt lamps, meditation. They all failed him. Felix just couldn't sleep. Well... Except at Mark's house.  
Everyone who'd ever been to a convention had stayed at Mark's house at least once. It was close, convenient, and didn't cost hundreds like those pricey hotels did. Felix had been to conventions, so he'd stayed at Mark's place just like everyone else had. For some reason, he would never understand it but he never had any trouble sleeping there. Felix would go to bed and be out like a light two minutes later. He didn't even wake up in the middle of the night or anything. So to Felix, home was where he could sleep; home was Mark's house.

Ever since Jack had joined YouTube, he'd received hate comments. Everyone who was anyone on that site got hate comments, hate tweets, mean emails, even rude letters. The others learned to deal with it, ignored it, but Jack had never really been what one would call “mentally stable”. He didn't like his face, hair, voice, or body. No one liked everything about themselves, he'd been told, but he was starting to think his lack of self appreciation was unhealthy. After the comments started saying he was overweight, he started dieting. Of course it had gotten out of hand, everything got out of hand with Jack, and now he was having real trouble getting himself to physically put food in his mouth. Well... Except at Mark's house.  
With Mark, everything was better. No one commented on his weight there, and Mark always kept the conversation light and happy. At Mark's house, eating became natural again. He didn't think about his weight, he didn't even think about calories. He just ate, laughed, talked, and had fun like he had before YouTube. He was almost himself again. Jack knew it was cheesy, but home was where he could eat, and to him, Mark's house was home.

Mark knew there was something wrong with him. Some days, he just didn't feel like getting up, which was followed by his mind flooding with insults directed towards him, only making him want to stay in bed more. It led to missed uploads, missed meals, and whole days spent in bed depressed. It seemed to happen more and more the longer he lived alone, and it didn't seem like there was anything he could do to stop it. He was doomed to a life of self hate. Well... Except when his friends were there.  
Whenever there was a convention, the guest room was full. Mark wasn't complaining, he loved having friends stay with him. He loved cooking for them, getting feedback on the meal. He loved chatting, laughing, just being with people for once. It was like a weight was lifted, especially when Jack and Felix came over. Mark never got to see them, so when he did he made the most of it. He and Jack would stay up for hours chatting, watching movies, making videos, anything and everything. Felix always got tired and had to go to bed. Not that Mark minded. He knew the Swede had trouble sleeping and was glad he could sleep here. And he loved cooking for Jack. Jack was a great person to try new recipes with because he could eat an appetizer, full meal, dessert and be hungry enough to snack later. Mark suspected he forgot to eat sometimes, since he also lived alone and didn't have anyone to remind him he needed food. Whatever the case, Mark was happy to make as much as he could eat, and he let Felix sleep as long as he could. Mark loved having them here. It just wasn't home without them.


End file.
